Eddie's story
by Insanity2
Summary: This is what happened when Eddie goes to the caslte. Please review!!!
1. Eddie's comes to the castle

"Man, I wish this president guy would just shut up!" thought Eddie out loud as he turned off the radio. "And why do I have to ride around with that stupid thing on top of my car?" he said looking up at the Pizza Hut logo on top of his car. He was delivering pizzas to get some money so he could get another motor bike.  
  
He leaned over the seat to look at the address on top of the pizza next to him.  
  
"Hm, I never realized there was a house there. Oh well. Another pizza, another tip to get my bike." He pulled in the drive way and up to the old house. It was really late, maybe 11:30 or so, but he didn't ask questions and took the pizza up to the house. He knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and answering it was a pale hunched back man. He was bald but had long hair on the sides of his head.  
  
"Hello…." He said in the most eerie voice Eddie had ever heard. At this point, Eddie was getting very freaked out. Suddenly, a man with dark make-up on shoved the pale faced man out of the doorway.  
  
"Hi there." He said in a deep husky voice. "Is that for me?"  
  
"Uh…." Eddie was trying to find the words to say. He couldn't help but stare and wonder why a guy would dress like that.  
  
The man came closer and Eddie backed away one foot at a time. The man kicked the pizza out of Eddies' hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. But there are more important things we need to do inside!" said the man as he pulled Eddie in the house violently. He threw Eddie on the ground and got a candlestick and started to come closer to him. Eddie tired to get away but it was impossible.  
  
The man hit him in the head and everything became very hazy. The last thing he remembered was a girl, with short pinkish red hair, kneeling next to him. He blacked out and couldn't remember anything after that.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
That's the end of chapter one. This story will be short but I'm going to write more fanfiction later. Please keep reading to chapter two, MEETING COLOMBIA. It's the chapter where he wakes up and meets Colombia and……well, read and find out. Also, if you were to be so kind to….I don't know…..r/r?????? 


	2. Meeting Colombia...

Eddie woke up not knowing what day it was or, for that matter, where he was. He had a spilting headache. He was in a big white room with a red tank in the middle and something that looked like an old elevator that was of to the side.  
  
What had I woken up to? He thought.  
  
He heard a soft whimper behind him. There, sitting on the edge of the tank, was the girl with pinkish red hair. She had her hands in her face, sobbing.  
  
"Excuse me?" Eddie said. The girl looked up, shocked, and then started to whipe the tears from her face.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Who are you? Where are we? And how the hell was that guy who hit me?" said Eddie frantically.  
  
"Who? Frankie? Oh who cares about him?!?! Did you know he just dumped me for someone who isn't even created yet?!?!?!" she said as she pointed to the figure in the tank that had a cloth over it.  
  
"Yeah, that would be kinda shitty." Said Eddie feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the girl said when she saw the confusion on his face. "My name is Colombia. I live here with Frank. I also live with Magentia and Riff- Raff. There the….."  
  
"Slaves?"  
  
"Servants."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
Colombia giggled a little. It made Eddie feel more comfortable.  
  
"So anyway, um…what does Frank want with me?"  
  
"Your brain."  
  
"My brain!" said Eddie laughing a little. "My brain is no use to anyone! Not even me. That Frank guy is going to be disappionted."  
  
"Well don't tell him that!!! Then he'll probably kill you!!!"  
  
Eddie gulped.  
  
"Kill me? Man, this guy means business." Colombia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but he can be really sweat at times. Untill he dumps you. I'm so mad at him I would do anything to get him back for the pain he gave me!!!" Her eyes trailed up Eddies body and meet his eyes. "I would do anything…." She said again softly. Eddie looked at her. He seemed so inoccent.  
  
Inoccent, hm…..I can change that…….she thought smiling slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please read chapter three called THE ICE VAULT. Yes I'm going through the story pretty fast but I have to get writing on my other story. I will be writing a longer Rocky Horror Picture Show fanfic but now is not the time *sih* anyway, I also would really like it if you would……..I don't know……r/r my story???? 


	3. The Ice Vault

The doors slid open to the elevator. Frank-n-Furter walked in his laboratory. He walked over to the tank and looked down.  
  
"Well, my creation, you will soon be born and we can be together." He said. "Let me think of all the wonderful things we can do." He paused for a moment thinking hard. "Well, right now all I can come up with is making love but, who said that was bad?" He grinned and laughed a little.  
  
"Just wait until I give you your presents." He said looking at the items that were covered with a red cloth. Then, he noticed something strange. The cloth was moving. Frank stepped closer and pulled of the cloth. There was Colombia and Eddie and they were, well, occupied. Frank gasped.  
  
"What? You didn't think that after you dumped me I wouldn't find someone else? Well, I'll tell you what, girls can have a life after being with you I hope you know!!!" said Colombia frantically.  
  
"I'm not upset. It's just, well, you did it with a pizza boy? Why not someone better?" Frank said in an exasperated voice. You could tell he was getting mad.  
  
"What do you mean "why not someone better?" I'm as good as it gets!!!" said Eddie.  
  
"And believe me Frankie, he is!" said Colombia in the background.  
  
"That's enough with you two! I'm going to finish you off Eddie!" said Frank as he grabbed one of the barbells that was covered with the cloth and threw it at Eddie ran back wards. Frank got an insane look on his face. You could tell he was really mad. Frank threw another one. Than another. Than another. Colombia was screaming frantically for them to stop. All of the sudden, Eddie felt very cold. He bumped into something behind him. He looked up and saw he was in a large icebox with a motorbike behind him.  
  
"A motorbike!!!" screamed Eddie forgetting what was happening around him.  
  
"I thought you would like to die with it for all eternity!!!" screamed Frank as he pulled a switch on the wall. A beeping sound came on and a large door started to close on Eddie. The last thing he heard was Colombia calling to him.  
  
He heard her voice say to him just as the door was about to close say  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of this fanfiction. I know it wasn't very good and it went by to fast but I'll be writing more soon that I'm really gonna work hard on. So if you would be so kind to r/r, then I will be very much obliged. Thanks and peace out!!! 


End file.
